This invention relates to a fuel-injection nozzle for use in a direct injection internal-combustion engine.
A direct-injection internal combustion engine is known comprising a combustion chamber in the form of a body of rotation. Means are provided for creating air swirl about the longitudinal axis of the combustion chamber. A fuel injection nozzle is provided for spraying fuel on the combustion chamber wall substantially as a film at upper engine loads and speeds and for mixing the fuel directly with the air at idling and lower engine speeds and loads.
A fuel-injection nozzle for such an engine is disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 80 19 257, now U.K. Pat. No. 2,051,236B in which a throttle pintle-nozzle opens by movement of the pintle into the valve.
With a pintle nozzle of this type the closing force of the springs provided must be such that the nozzle always closes securely against the maximum gas pressures occurring in the engine cylinder. Injection nozzles of this type have to be very large.